My only love
by Yumeyasuke
Summary: Tasuke has been Shao's master for almost 6 years. After so many thing that had happened, will they ever change their relationship?


**A/N:** Ok, this is my first ever fanfic of Guardian angel getten Yeah, Hope everyone likes it -

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any guardian angels.

**My only love**

**Chapter 1** **The day at the beach**

Sunlight flashed through the sea as the purple-haired girl ran, plunging wildly into the beach.

"WOW! This is such a nice day for hanging out on the beach!" Shao chatted. Shao is the guardian angel getten, the spirit of the moon.

"Hey, Shao wait for me!" 18 years old Shichiri Tasuke shouted as he ran towards her.

"Shao, you like this place?" Tasuke asked as he stopped by her.

"Yes! Very much! Master Tasuke!" Shao exclaimed, smiled.

"Then let's stay at this place forever 'till death!" Tasuke suggested.

"Sure Master Tasuke!" Shao replied.

They sat down on the beach, looking far at the ocean, breathing the fresh air. _There is just one thing that's missing…_Tasuke thought.

"MASTER TA! I'm here!" someone yelled. Needless to say, that must be Luu Ann. Luu Ann is the guardian angel Netten, the spirit of the sun.

"Oh great! 5 seconds of peace, and now, here it comes again!" Tasuke whined.

"MASTER TA! You're so ADORABLE when you only wear a boxer underneath!" Luu Ann clamored as she hugged Tasuke.

"Uh…Luu Ann, it's not a boxer. It's shorts!" Tasuke mentioned.

"Oh, doesn't matter! Oh Master Ta! You're so sexy!" Luu Ann emphasized, "Now, just be a gentle little boy and give me a kiss!" she demanded, leaned forward, and closed her eyes.

"Uh…I think I'll past that part…" said Tasuke, looking ill.

"Hey you guys!" Shoko shouted behind them. Shoko is Tasuke's classmate and friend. She's also best friends with Shao. Behind her are Takashi, Koichiro and Izumo. Takashi likes Shao and tries to win her love for himself. Koichiro has a crush on Luu Ann. Izumo loves Shao and try to seduce Shao many times, but too bad he never succeeds.

"I think we should go in the water since the sunlight is burning my skin!" Izumo suggested, "Ouch!"

"Sure!" everyone affirmed.

They ran into the ocean and swim around. After a while, Shoko suggested, "Let's play water fight!"

"Ok! Luu Ann has to be with Master Ta!" Luu Ann shouted.

"No you can't! Let's see," Shoko wondered, "how about this!"

"All of you close your eyes, and whomever you grabbed first will be your team members?" she asked.

"Ok!" everyone answered.

"Ok then, I'll be the judge since I'm not going to play," Shoko smiled, "Ok everyone, close your eyes!"

Everyone closed their eyes, and start touch around. Shoko quickly ran into Shao and pushed her to where Tasuke is.

"Ah…" Shao spouted quietly when she touched someone…That person grabbed her arms. Shao opened her eyes….and is TASUKE! Tasuke opened his eyes, and saw the little figure in front of him, he smiled. They walked aside and watch other people "hide and seek"

"MASTER TA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Luu Ann yelled as she touches around. Suddenly, someone grabbed her, she yelled, "oh Master Ta! I knew I'll find you!"

"Luu Ann sensei, is me Koichiro!" said Koichiro.

Luu Ann opened her eyes and gabbled, "WHAT? NOOOOO! MASTER TA!" Luu Ann cried.

"Ok now, it's all set! The only pair that's left on the field is Izumo and Takashi! So you two are a pair! Shao and Shichiri is another pair, and Luu Ann, you're with Koichiro!" Shoko announced.

"NO FAIR! WHY SHOULD I BE WITH A GUY! I'M NOT GAY!" Takashi yelled angrily.

"Uh…I'm sorry, there's no girl left, so…yeah. TOO BAD! You two are a pair!" said Shoko carelessly.

"Ah…now that I'm stuck with you! What a shame!" Takashi whined.

"Sure, is not like that I want to go with you! Who doesn't want to go with Shao-san! So cute! So hot! So sexy…" Izumo gushed.

"Uh…" everyone looked at him.

"Ok now! Let's play!" Shao suggested.

Everyone get together with their team members, and start to play water fight. Tasuke protects Shao with his body, while Shao was splashing water at Izumo's team. Takashi is crazy splashing water on Tasuke since he's Shao's partner. Luu Ann, on the other hand is crazy splashing water at Shao.

After the water fight, they went in for lunch.

"Hm-um. These spring rolls are so YUMMY!" Luu Ann shouted as she ate the spring rolls, "here Master Ta! Let me feed you mouth to mouth!" Luu Ann leaned over and tries to give it to Tasuke.

"CUT IT OUT LUU ANN!" Tasuke yelled loudly, runs away.

"Master Ta, wait!" Luu Ann followed him.

"Oh my god! There he goes again!" Shoko sighed aside, "I wonder when Luu Ann will give up on Shichiri."

"Shoko-san?" Shao asked.

"Yes?" Shoko replied.

"I…I got this weird feeling…Master Tasuke, he…" Shao stopped, wondered. "likes Luu Ann-san since they hang out all the time…"

"Shao! What are you thinking? Of course Shichiri doesn't like Luu Ann" Shoko answered.

"But still…" Shao hesitated.

"Shao! You shouldn't worry about this so much!" Shoko comforted her.

"Ok," Shao smiled.

At night, Tasuke couldn't sleep. He was too excited about having Shao on his team for water fight. He recalled everything that happened. From the time where when him grabbed Shao's arm till the end of water fight. He got off of his bed and walk to the beach. He sat down, and starts to feel the warm breeze.

"Shichiri? What are you doing up this late?" someone asked behind him.

"Oh it's you Shoko. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out for some fresh air," he replied.

"I see, so, do you plan to do something between you and Shao?" Shoko asked.

"Well, what kind of plan?" Tasuke asked curiously.

"Like, you know ask her out or marry her?" she asked.

"WHAT!" he rejected.

"Yeah…well I mean, you do love her right?" Shoko asked quietly.

"Yes…" Tasuke replied shyly.

"And I know she feel the same way for you, so why not ask her out?" Shoko asked gently, "or maybe later you guys will get married and have kids!"

"Mmmm…Should I though…" Tasuke hesitated.

OF COURSE YOU SHOULD!" Shoko yelled.

"But, she's the guardian angel getten…" Tasuke stopped and wondered, "what if she says no?"

"She will say yes, but I'm not sure if she can marry and have kids or not," Shoko relied.

"Marry her and have kids really doesn't matter to me. All I want is for Shao to be by my side. Even though sometimes I want more. But still, having her by my side is good enough. I know…that one day, as the guardian angel getten, she'll have to leave me…Since she will never die…But I will…and I don't want her to get hurt," Tasuke sighed.

Shoko sighed, "That's the problem…how I wish that she's not the guardian angel at all. Then everything will come true…"

"Yeah…" Tasuke signed, "but still, she's with me now and she's happy," he picked up a rock and through it into the sea, "as long as she stays happy, I'll do ANYTHING!" said Tasuke firmly.

**A/N:** Alright I'm done! Please review More chapters coming up soon hehe -


End file.
